Decode the Lies
by othtwilightfan21
Summary: Brianna is a hunter but when she goes on the hunt for the Cullens, will she bite off more than she can chew? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds
1. Breathe

**A/N:** Hey This is my first Twilight FanFic story. I have been sitting on this idea for a long time. Even before Breaking Dawn came out. I changed it a bit to fit somewhat with that cannon. Please Read and Review.

**Summary**: Brianna is a hunter but when she goes on the hunt for the Cullens, will she bite off more than she can chew? (I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds)

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Twilight even though in some world I am married to Edward Cullen

"I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood" - Paramore "Breathe"

News travels fast in the vampire world. As I wove in and out of traffic on my bike I couldn't help but think about it. A half-vampire, half human-child. I couldn't believe it. I had seen some weird things in my life but this would have to be the strangest of them all. And here I was, on my way to destroy it.

I had heard of the tales of the Volturi being lenient in the situation. Well Even though they are not my favorite beings in the world I have to say that was a wrong move. They should have seen what threat this thing had to be but they were blinded and mystified. I shouldn't be surprised anyway. If I could do the job myself I would take the Volturi out with no problem. But since it's just me that job will have to wait. For now I will continue to rid the world of these bloodsuckers.

I dodged car after car as I rode into Seattle. I would stay here the night and run through my game plan once more. I pulled up to some two bit motel and parked my bike, grabbed my bag and headed in. Once walking in I sighed, seeing the desk clerk was man I knew what I was in for. Ogling and more stares. Once walking in the man, who couldn't be no more than 30 looked up at me and his eyes widened as he searched over my slim, 5'9'' figure. I took off my helmet and shook out my long mahogany brown hair and I heard his heart accelerate but louder than that I heard what he was thinking. "_Damn. Now that's what I call a woman. I gotta make sure to put her in a room by me_". I rolled my lavender shaded eyes and then walked up to the desk and gave a brilliant smile. "Hi, I would like a room for the night." He looked me up and down, his thoughts becoming more and more perverted by the second. "Yes, we have a room. It's 69 a night and check-out is at 1pm. Will that be cash or credit?" He said as he tried to be as charming as possible. I felt a twinge of sadness for this man. Seeing his mind I could also see his loneliness. I sighed and told him cash and paid up front and took the key and made my way to the room. The room had a single bed and TV. It looked rather dingy in there, like everything had been brought from a used furniture store from the 70's. I looked around and frowned, "Well I've stayed in worse". I laid my things down on the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

I walked into the shabby looking bathroom. I was just glad that there was a working shower. I had been on the road for a few days and was in dire need of a shower. Undressing quickly, I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. I hated doing this. Seeing myself this just put a bitter taste in my mouth. Of course I was beautiful but I had always been that way. Even…before. My hair remained the same, my height never changed, neither my weight. But I _have_ changed. I stood there for a few more minutes, examining my pale skin. Not as pale as the ones I vow to rid this world of but close enough. I sighed once again and then turned to get in the shower. Letting the hot water warm me up, I stood there for about 30 minutes. Just letting the water run over me. Calming my nerves and allowing my head to clear. I got out and slipped on my shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't carry much. I usually kept it down to one pair of shorts and jeans and a couple of shirts. I needed to travel light when I was on the hunt sorta speak. I sat on the bed and unpacked my duffel. Laying out maps I really didn't need but kept for precaution. I memorized them so I knew my exact path I would take to Forks. I quickly got tired of going over it in my head for the hundredth time, so I laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, trying to block out the minds of the other guest in the motel. My gift, or curse I liked to call it, wasn't an exact science to me. I couldn't control it much but I did realize how to block it out. So I laid there thinking of what I usually did when I wanted a mental block. Matt...

**A/N**: Well? Did you like it? I have so much more planned for this story. First off before anyone complains, I did read Breaking Dawn and I do know that no two vampires has the same power but I came up with this idea before the book came out and it really would hurt my story to change her power. PLEASE tell me what you think of it. On to work on the next chapter. :D


	2. Sorrow

**A/N**: Well here is chapter two. I don't know if people are reading but I like my story and I'll keep writing it. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don NOT own Twilight but I do own Brianna so it's kinda a win win

"Sometimes life seems to quiet

Into paralyzing silence

Like the moonless dark

Meant to make me strong "~ Flyleaf "Sorrow"

**Sorrow**

I awoke early the next morning. Even after getting only a few hours of sleep I felt refreshed. Nerves were something that I never got. No matter how many of these missions I go on I always kept a cool head. I knew exactly how to kill and conquer. But this, this was different. I never took on a coven this large by myself before. And a coven with so many special ones might be a challenge. This would be the mission that defined my existence. It would make what I have become worth it. After pondering for a few more seconds I decided to get up. I quickly dressed for the day, my jeans and fitted tee and shoes. I knew that I might be at a disadvantage with so many of them able to smell me but my scent was so distinct it might throw them off. Grabbing an energy bar from my bag and walking over to the mirror, I put my hair in a tight bun so my hair wouldn't blow in the wind and devoured the bar. I knew I should be eating something more but this would hold me off for now. Packing up my things, I was out the door in 5 minutes from the time I woke up. That was another perk to this lifestyle. The speed and agility always played to my side.

Groaning before walking into the front office because I could tell by the desk clerk's thought that he was watching porn. Who watches porn at 3 in the morning? Walking in and shaking my head trying to block the incoming thoughts of this perv but some slipped through _"Oh yeah that's right girl. Take it all in. Oh crap, it's that hot piece of ass from room 7. I hope she didn't hear me. Wow, she looks even more beautiful in the morning. Maybe I should ask her for her number or something. But man she looks so young. 17 or 18 maybe. But why would she be alone. Okay Ricky, relax and try not to be nervous"_

I walked up to him and smiled sweetly. He returned the smile, "How was your room? Everything was to your liking?"

"Yes it was… delightful Ricky" Oh crap I thought. He never actually said his name. I _always_ ended up doing that. I hope he didn't notice.

"_Wait did I ever tell her my name? I don't remember that. But she said it in that angelic voice of hers. I could listen all day to her voice. Shit, I'm staring like an idiot. I need to say something. Uhhh"_

"I'm happy that you did. Are you leaving already? You have until 1 to check out."

"Yeah, I need to get on the road. Thank you though. I'll keep this place in mind when I make my return trip" I lied. I knew better than to go back the same route I came. I handed him the key and smiled again and watched myself walk around in his mind. He was flabbergasted. I usually detested the thoughts men thought of me but sometimes I liked to feel a bit smug. I left the motel and hopped on my bike, heading out to the highway. It was 132 miles and about four hours to get there. With the way I drove I would make it in 2.

Speeding down the empty highway as the breaking dawn approached, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anticipation. I was about to accomplish a task so dangerous, so suicidal. There was a chance that I wouldn't make it out alive but if I went down swinging I would count that as a plus. In reality I wouldn't count it as anything, I would be dead. But what an honorable way to go. I chuckled to myself. Honorable? Death was not honorable, it was death. You are wiped off the face of the earth, rotting in the ground or burned to a crisp. Either way you're gone and there is nothing honorable about that. After about an hour of driving I saw the scenery around me change. The vegetation got thicker and the trees greener. I knew this was it. I would have to drop my bike off and finish the rest of the way by foot. I wanted _some_ element of surprise. My chances were slim but maybe something would work in my favor.

About an hour and a half out from the town I ditched my bike. I strapped my knives on me just incase. I knew that my weapons were my hands and teeth but you could never be too cautious. I smelled my surroundings and picked up the normal scents of any forest. Moss, small woodland creatures, deer in the passing. But then something else caught my attention. I scent I had never smelt before. It had a rustic smell. A bit like dog but also human. It threw me off but I didn't let it distract me. I needed to stay focused on the task at hand. The Cullens.

**A/N:** Okay I think this chapter is kinda short but I like how it ends. If I added more it will just be too much. So it ended. If you are reading this I know you're like "Where are those damn Cullens but I'm getting there. All these things are for build up. And if you didn't notice this is post Breaking Dawn so Bella is indeed a vampire so don't worry on that. Please read and review.


End file.
